


Early Mornings

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: KiHo Bingo (2017) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Kihyun’s sure there’s a stupid grin on his face, but he just can’t help the way he feels like he’s walking on the clouds right now. They’re going to beparents.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Early Mornings  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~3.8k  
>  **Warning(s):** mpreg  
>  **Author’s Note:**
> 
> Written for the “free” square of Kiho bingo ^^

Kihyun is cold when he wakes up in the morning even with the fur blanket that is carefully tucked around him. Despite it being the tail end of winter, the days bleeding into spring and the flowers blooming in haphazard patches around camp, Kihyun is still cold. But it has nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with the fact that he’s currently alone.

“Hoseok?” he asks, voice cracking slightly on the last syllable. It’s too early to be awake, let alone to be speaking right after waking up.

There isn’t a response, which has Kihyun frowning. Before he had gone to sleep, Hoseok had wrapped him up in his arms and playfully announced that he was never going to let Kihyun go. It resulted in a tickle fight that Kihyun knows they’re both too old for, but he had gone with it anyways, chest filling with warmth as Hoseok had shrieked with laughter as Kihyun pinned him down and tickled him. They had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other’s embrace as usual. Hoseok is almost never the first one to wake up out of the two of them, either, which worries Kihyun even more.

Kihyun is quick to pull on his pants, not even bothering to change shirts in his haste. He trusts Hoseok implicitly and with every part of his being, but he’ll never be able to stop worrying about his mate when he doesn’t know where he is.

Kihyun flings the door to their house open, startling poor Minhyuk who is just walking by.

“Sorry,” Kihyun says, but then doesn’t let Minhyuk reply before he’s asking, “Do you know where Hoseok is?”

Still wide-eyed, Minhyuk shakes his head. “Sorry,” Minhyuk says, but Kihyun is off before he even finishes the word.

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun calls when he sees the tall male by the fire pit. It’s usually Hoseok who helps Hyungwon prepare breakfast, and sometimes Kihyun is able to sneak himself into helping, but Kihyun doesn’t see Hoseok anywhere this morning.

Hyungwon lifts his head from where he’s pouring something into the pot at the call of his name, but like with Minhyuk, Kihyun cuts him off before he can even say anything. “Do you know where Hoseok is?”

Hyungwon’s brows furrow. Kihyun is becoming more anxious the longer it takes Hyungwon to think, and he nearly jumps when Hyungwon says, “Ah!”

“Yes?” Kihyun asks. He knows that he’s being incredibly rude, and somewhere deep in his mind buried behind the need to find Hoseok, Kihyun makes a mental note to apologize to Minhyuk and Hyungwon later.

“I’m not sure exactly where he went, but he was a little jittery this morning? I asked what was wrong, but all he said was that you would know where to find him when you woke up. And then he left.”

Kihyun doesn’t think twice before turning and sprinting into the forest with a “Thanks!” tossed over his shoulder. He barely has the patience to shed his clothes by a tree once he gets deep enough, but he quite likes this shirt and Hoseok had made him these pants, so he doesn’t want to ruin them.

Shifting is second nature at this point. One moment, Kihyun is dropping his shirt on top of his pants, and then the next, he’s on four paws instead of two feet.

Kihyun has always liked the feel of the breeze flowing against his skin as he runs, but nothing beats the feeling of the breeze flowing through his fur as he runs through the forest. It’s calming in a way, like nature is telling him that he doesn’t have to worry out here, that there is always something or someone there with him.

Hoseok’s scent in the distance both calms Kihyun and pushes him further, knowing that his mate is so close, but needing to see he’s safe with his own eyes.

Hoseok doesn’t even flinch when Kihyun bursts through the trees, but his ears do flick on top of his head. In the morning light, Hoseok is gorgeous, his white fur looking like pure crystals with the way the light shines on him as he sits in the middle of the field. Kihyun is already panting from the run, but he feels his breath catch for another reason as he takes Hoseok in.

“I love you,” Kihyun wants to say, but he can’t in this form, so he settles for a soft bark that has Hoseok looking in his direction. Hoseok tilts his head, his light brown eyes glimmering as he stares at Kihyun, who finds himself mesmerized as always.

It has never failed to amaze him how Hoseok is always so open, so giving, with his emotions. Kihyun can read him like a book, but after being in each other’s lives for more than two decades, that’s not much of a surprise. Still, there are parts of Hoseok that only Kihyun gets to see, bits that only Kihyun gets to lock into his heart and cherish with everything he has, because Hoseok has trusted him with all of his pieces and Kihyun will be dammed if he does anything to break them. Hoseok is like an old book, but also new, Kihyun turning to a new chapter and reading all of the new information with rapt attention just like he has read all of the thousands of previous pages in the never ending book that is Shin Hoseok.

Hoseok barks back, a happy yip that Kihyun absolutely adores.

It reminds Kihyun of when they were younger and Hoseok would yip while lunging for Kihyun’s tail. It was always the same when Hoseok got this way, with too much energy to burn and not enough places to burn it. Whenever Hoseok would goad him like that, Kihyun would always give in with a growl, chasing after Hoseok as he bounded away and into the forest. This field was always where Kihyun caught up to Hoseok, but Kihyun has always thought that Hoseok _let_ Kihyun catch him here, because despite the fact that Kihyun is an alpha, Hoseok is much faster than him.

Padding over, Kihyun takes his time, now completely assured that nothing is wrong with Hoseok. Hoseok licks his muzzle in greeting when Kihyun is close enough, which causes Kihyun to press his nose into the soft fur by Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok whines, shifting in place, but Kihyun only continues to nose over the claim mark hidden by all of Hoseok’s fur. He nips the skin gently, just to be a tease, rumbling out a laugh when Hoseok huffs and nudges Kihyun with his nose.

This close, Kihyun can see the flecks of gold that turn Hoseok’s eyes even lighter than they appear from far away. More often than not, Kihyun sees Hoseok’s dark brown, human eyes instead of his light brown, almost golden, wolf ones, so he always takes the sight in when he can.

 _Should we shift now?_ Kihyun can see it in Hoseok’s eyes that that’s what he’s asking, the need for words disappearing whenever they’re together like this.

Kihyun nods and then he’s back on two feet, rolling out his shoulders once he’s stable. The breeze flows in, causing Kihyun to shiver at the sudden cold now that he has no fur _or_ clothes to protect him.

“Here,” Hoseok says, arm outstretched.

Kihyun grins as he takes the clothes, heart fluttering with how thoughtful Hoseok is. More than that, though, Hoseok had known that Kihyun was going to find him. “I love you.”

Hoseok beams, even though he looks slightly ridiculous since he’s in the middle of pulling his pants on. “I love you, too.”

Kihyun has always loved the contrast between Hoseok’s human form and wolf form. There honestly aren’t that many differences – Hoseok is incredibly beautiful in either form – but he loves how deceiving Hoseok’s appearance can be. His wolf is more lean, whereas Hoseok is all muscles and strength that Kihyun has spent hour upon hour tracing out. Hoseok human is still slightly pale, but he always has this glow to him that is so distinctly Hoseok and Kihyun knows that he’s being cheesy, but he thinks Hoseok glows as brightly as the sun. It’s only fitting that Kihyun thinks Hoseok as a wolf shines as brightly as the stars.

Even from the beginning, Kihyun has loved Hoseok’s fur color. He had been a little envious, admittedly, when people were always fawning over Hoseok and how pretty he was as a wolf. No one had ever told Kihyun that his burgundy coat was pretty, definitely not to magnitude that people told Hoseok.

Except Hoseok, that is. He hadn’t been shy with telling Kihyun how beautiful his coat was and it had Kihyun puffing his chest up in pride because _he_ had always thought his coat was nice, and it was nice finally hearing it from someone else that wasn’t his mom or dad. That was how their friendship formed, eventually culminating to where they are now, happy and blissful as mates.

Hoseok’s human form leaves a lot to be desired as well, and it actively takes Kihyun a lot of effort to look away from Hoseok as he pulls his clothes on. Kihyun knows from experience that, while this field is well and truly theirs in every sense of the word, he would rather not have sex here if he can help it. The last and only time it had happened, Hoseok’s back had been scratched up from being pushed up against a tree and Kihyun swore he would never hurt Hoseok like that again regardless of how much Hoseok said he didn’t mind.

“I’m done now,” Hoseok says and Kihyun growls at the amused tone he has, not appreciative of Hoseok pushing his limits this early in the morning.

“It’s not fun- hey!” Kihyun cries, shutting his eyes tightly and bringing his hands up to cover them for added measure. Hoseok laughs his full-bodied laugh and Kihyun is sure that, right now, Hoseok’s abs are flexing and unflexing as he does.

There’s a rustle of fabric and Kihyun growls again, refusing to move his hands or open his eyes. “Do you actually have a shirt on this time or are you going to test my patience again?”

Hoseok is still laughing, but when he wraps his arms around Kihyun, he feels cotton instead of skin, so he figures that Hoseok has actually put his shirt on now.

Kihyun’s scowl melts as quickly as the butter they sometimes add into their meals when he opens his eyes and finds Hoseok beaming at him.

“Good morning,” Hoseok whispers.

Kihyun huffs. “That’s not fair. You know that I let you get away with too much when you act cute and affectionate like this.”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything, simply keeps beaming and it’s honestly too early for Kihyun’s heart to be beating this quickly.

“I might consider forgiving you if you give me a kiss.”

It doesn’t even take a second for Hoseok to lean down and kiss Kihyun. He hums, arms tightening around Kihyun’s waist while Kihyun runs fingers through Hoseok’s hair.

“Do you forgive me yet?” Hoseok wonders, voice light and soft.

Kihyun hums. From this close, Kihyun is enveloped in their scent, something that is so distinctly Kihyun and Hoseok together. “Not yet.”

Chuckling, Hoseok pulls Kihyun in for another kiss, and then another and another until they’re both laughing. Kihyun nuzzles into Hoseok’s neck and scrapes his teeth lightly over Hoseok’s claim mark, which causes Hoseok to gasp and dig his fingers tighter into Kihyun’s hips.

Not one to back down, Hoseok lightly growls under his breath, the sound sending a shiver down Kihyun’s spine. A moan slips past his lips when Hoseok bites against Kihyun’s own claim mark, the area still so sensitive after all of these years. It isn’t anything compared to what it once used to be, but Kihyun knows that it will probably be a sensitive area for the rest of his life.

He has asked Hoseok before, if he felt the same kind of sensitivity when Kihyun claimed him, but neither of them were able to explain it very well. All Kihyun knows is that he has always been more tender in that area compared to Hoseok, but they’ve both just chalked it up to Kihyun being an alpha and the fact that alphas don’t usually let their omegas claim them. It had - and always will - feel right, though, letting Hoseok claim him. He doesn’t regret it, except when Hoseok uses it against him like now. Then he just feels turned on.

“Now I’m really not going to forgive you,” Kihyun says, voice rougher than usual.

He can feel the full-body shiver that goes through Hoseok at his words. He already knows what Hoseok is going to suggest, so he says, “No sex in the field,” before he can tempt Kihyun even further.

Whining, Hoseok buries his face into the side of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun can feel a laugh starting at how displeased Hoseok is, but he was serious when he said he would never hurt Hoseok again.

“We have the rest of the day and night,” Kihyun murmurs. “And a nice bed at home.”

“Fine,” Hoseok responds, sounding so incredibly put out that Kihyun can’t contain his laughter anymore.

“You’re the one who left me alone this morning and then tested my patience by being shirtless. If anything, I should be the more annoyed one here,” Kihyun jokes.

Hoseok freezes at that moment, which causes Kihyun to freeze as well. Hoseok has always been more sensitive than most people, but Kihyun has never seriously yelled at him before and Hoseok always knows when he’s joking, like now.

“Baby?” Kihyun asks.

“I-I-” Hoseok stops himself to take a deep breath. Kihyun is more than concerned now, because any time that Hoseok is upset, Kihyun is upset as well, especially if he’s the cause of it.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun says softly, gently cupping Hoseok’s face and looking into his eyes to try and see what’s wrong. “I was joking, but I’m still sorry anyways.”

Hoseok bites his bottom lip and blinks rapidly. Kihyun feels his heart stutter when tears gather in the corners of Hoseok’s eyes.

Now, Kihyun is panicking. Had he known that Hoseok would respond this way, he never would have said what he did.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kihyun quickly says, fingers working to wipe away Hoseok’s tears before they can ever track down his cheeks.

“It- it’s not your fault,” Hoseok manages to say in between sniffles. Kihyun waits for him to continue, still softly rubbing a thumb under Hoseok’s eyes. He kisses Hoseok’s nose to let him know that it’s okay, that he’s there, that he can tell Kihyun anything he wants to share.

“I’m still sorry. I don’t like making you cry.” Kihyun frowns, wondering just what it is that has Hoseok like this. He won’t pry – they trust each other enough to know that sometimes, they just aren’t ready to share, but Kihyun will be here for him no matter what. Even if all Kihyun can do is hold Hoseok like this and calm him down, then that’s more than enough.

Hoseok sniffs again. “I don’t like crying very much either, but it seems like it’s going to be inevitable at this point.” He laughs, but instead of humor, all Kihyun can detect is nerves.

His frown deepens. “Why is it inevitable? If someone or something is making you upset, we can fix it. I don’t like when you suffer.”

Before Kihyun can start panicking, Hoseok shakes his head, his dark hair softly swishing along with the movement. “It’s not anyone else. It’s all me. Well, and also a little bit of you, but mostly me.”

“I’m confused,” Kihyun states, because he is. He would never willingly harm Hoseok in any way, and he certainly wouldn’t make him cry if he could help it. Why is Hoseok insinuating that he will be crying in the future?

Hoseok bites his lip again and he can barely hold eye contact with Kihyun for a second before he’s looking away and behind Kihyun or to the side or to the ground.

“Don’t you smell it?” Hoseok asks after a few seconds.

It’s too early in the morning for this amount of thinking. Kihyun honestly has no idea what Hoseok is referring to or what he’s supposed to be smelling, but he pauses and thinks. Hoseok beating around the bush isn’t abnormal, but it’s also usually not that hard to figure out what he’s trying to get at.

Taking one last look at Hoseok, who is now looking at the ground again, Kihyun sniffs the air. All he really smells is them, both the singular scent that makes them up and their individual scents that still linger slightly. There isn’t anything abnormal, and Kihyun is about to tell Hoseok just that when he stops, eyes widening when he catches something else.

It’s sweet, sweeter than Hoseok’s scent of gardenias and rain. Kihyun has never smelled it on Hoseok before, but he’s heard about it from his mom and from a few others in the pack.

But those others in the pack were people who were _expecting_.

“I- you- we...Hoseok.” Kihyun pauses here to grab Hoseok’s hand, heart beating so quickly and eyes widening even more. “Please,” he says desperately, “please tell me this isn’t a joke.”

Hoseok’s eyes are wide and glassy, the tears that Kihyun worked so hard to stop flowing out nonstop. “It isn’t a joke.”

It suddenly makes sense, why Hoseok wouldn’t want to wake up next to Kihyun that morning, in fear that Kihyun would catch onto the scent first before he could tell Kihyun himself. He doesn’t know how long Hoseok has been out here thinking and worrying alone, but that doesn’t matter right now. No, right now, all that matters is that they’re going to be _parents_ in the future. It’s not just a thought, not just a late night discussion, not just a faraway dream. Now it’s a very close, very concrete reality, and Kihyun is in disbelief, but he’s lucid enough to pull Hoseok in for a hug, but not too tight in fear that he will harm Hoseok or their baby.

Their _baby_. Kihyun’s head spins at the thought.

Kihyun doesn’t even know he’s crying until his vision gets blurry and his chest tightens on a sob. His shirt is getting wetter by the second from Hoseok’s tears, but that isn’t significant.

“I love you,” Kihyun chokes out. “I love you so, so much.”

Hoseok clings tighter, his own body trembling as he cries.

It takes a while for either of them to stop crying. Once Kihyun thinks that he’s finally done, he takes one look at Hoseok and the tears start all over again. He honestly can’t believe this is happening, that he gets to start a family with Hoseok, that he and Hoseok made a tiny new life.

They’re sitting cross-legged on the ground now. Kihyun has cupped Hoseok’s face again, eyes wide and adoring as he looks at Hoseok. He’s sure there’s a stupid grin on his face, but he just can’t help the way he feels like he’s walking on the clouds right now. Hoseok closes his eyes when Kihyun runs his fingers under Hoseok’s eyes and he leans into the touch. Kihyun swears he hears the beginning of a soft, rumbling growl in Hoseok’s chest, which causes him to chuckle.

“Are you a wolf or a cat?” Kihyun muses.

Hoseok’s eyelashes flutter, the pretty dark brown of his eyes coming into view, and all Kihyun sees is love. He can’t help but kiss Hoseok’s nose again, smiling at the way Hoseok scrunches it up at the contact.

“Why can’t I be both?” Hoseok huffs.

Laughing, Kihyun leans back slightly so he doesn’t laugh literally in Hoseok’s face. “I’m pretty sure that we’re wolves and only wolves, but if you want to tell yourself that you’re part cat, be my guest.”

“I would be the cutest cat ever,” Hoseok proclaims.

Kihyun hums. “I’m not going to argue against that. You’re the cutest no matter what.”

“No, you’re cuter,” Hoseok sing-songs and now it’s Kihyun’s turn to scrunch his nose.

“I’m not.”

Hoseok snickers and Kihyun can already tell that he isn’t going to like what Hoseok says next. “What are you going to do if I say you are absolutely the cutest person on this planet?”

Growling softly, Kihyun lunges forward to cover the very miniscule distance between them, causing Hoseok to fall back with a gasp. Kihyun supports him on the way down with a hand behind his back, but he’s not so gentle as he kisses Hoseok to prevent him from saying anything else. Hoseok smirks and somewhere in the back of his mind, Kihyun realizes that this is probably what Hoseok wanted from the beginning.

There’s a pretty flush on Hoseok’s cheeks when Kihyun pulls away and he feels just a little vindicated, knowing that he can still reduce Hoseok to this state after all of this time and only with a few kisses.

Kihyun is so close that he can feel the rise and fall of Hoseok’s chest against his own, can see the light in Hoseok’s eyes. He lifts up and onto his knees so he can softly trail a hand down Hoseok’s face, his chest, ending by placing his hand on Hoseok’s flat stomach. Pretty soon, he won’t feel the sharp lines of Hoseok’s abs, but instead the taunt skin as his stomach rounds out to make room for their little pup.

“We’re in this together, okay? Forever.”

It looks like Hoseok is going to start crying again and Kihyun leans down to kiss his cheek to catch the lone tear that falls. He knows what Kihyun is saying even without words - _You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here. I’ll always be here._

“Forever,” Hoseok repeats. And then, just as Kihyun blinks, it’s like a light has switched inside Hoseok. He can still see the last few tears valiantly clinging to the corners of Hoseok’s eyes, but there’s no doubt there’s also the need from earlier again. Kihyun kind of feels like he has whiplash, and wonders if this is what it’s going to be like for the next couple of months.

Hoseok shifts his hips up and Kihyun gasps, thighs straining with the effort of holding himself up and hovering over Hoseok.

“Now,” Hoseok murmurs, “how about we go to our bed together?”

Kihyun groans, but complies, all but scrambling off of Hoseok. Once Kihyun’s weight is off of him, Hoseok dashes up and away with a laugh, leaving Kihyun to chase after him. But Kihyun has never minded chasing Hoseok before, not when he knows that Hoseok will always let Kihyun catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about how cute pregnant Hoseok would be and how adorably doting Kihyun would be and just...this happened. I’m also a sucker for wolf fics, so I thought why not combine them.


End file.
